Don't Call Me Snowflake
by Shanri
Summary: WARNING. THIS IS A MADE UP 2ND GENERATION STORY... Following the life story of a little girl named Amaya Shizuka as she moves from her life in the Snow Village to the Leaf Village. Being looked down on for being from the Snow Village, she has to prove how strong she really is! No one knows the true power of the Snow Village! ... Or what dark shadow is following her.
1. CH1 New Kid In The Village

**CH.1 New Kid In The Village.**

I hung over the edge of the boat and stared sadly at the water crashing again the wall and then pass away. The farther we got the bluer the water turned; you could tell we'd soon be in the Fire Country's water, not the Snow's cool dark water anymore. I sighed and hid my face in my arms for a second but shot back up as I heard my mom yell at me.

" Amaya! I told you not to do that! " She hurried over to me and picked me up and placed me back down on the built in bench of the boat. " Honestly, you could have fallen off into the water!" She fussed with with my hair and adjusted the scarf that was around my neck before giving me a worried look, " Why can't you just sit still?"

I gave her an annoyed look for a second, then looked down at that scarf. It was my mom's scarf till this morning. My parents said that we were leaving for the Leaf Village, but I didn't want to so I said no and grabbed onto my bed post. But then mom sat next to me and said that I could finally have her scarf if I went. I always wanted her scarf! So I said yes... But now I'm seeing that this move was worth more than a scarf

"I don't want to move anymore... " I mumbled quietly, pulling the scarf up closer to my face in fear of my mom taking it back.

She frowned at me, " But Amaya we have to. There's-..." she paused for a moment, " We think it'll be better at the Leaf Village." She finally said.

I looked up at her," What if I don't make any friends? " I asked, worried of being alone.

" You will, Honey, I promise" She assured me as she rubbed my back.

" But what if I don't? And what if it's actually worse there!" I was close to crying and begging for us to go back.

She bit her lip and looked back at Dad. He avoided looking at me and just shook his head at my mom. He went back to looking at the front and pointed at the land that was starting to appear to a worker on the ship. Mom sighed at Dad and looked at me, " We'll see Amaya,alright?" she kissed my head before getting up and walking over to Dad.

I held my tongue knowing there was nothing I could say to change their minds. I wiped away at the tears in my eyes before they fell down and looked at the land. It did look nice, it had a lot more trees than the Snow. But I still didn't like it, I just wished that the land would somehow start backing away from the boat so we couldn't reach it. The land kept coming closer and growing bigger though.

Soon the boat started to shake as it landed at the docks, I just glared at the dirt and trees next to it. " Tch, stupid land.. Don't you know how to listen?" I growled at it. With no answer I jumped down from the bench and walked silently behind my parents as they got off the boat.

" Wow! This place is so pretty!" My mom commented, putting down her bag so she could look around. My dad nodded in agreement and I just played with my new scarf, making sure it wasn't touching the dirt.

" Hm, our guide should be here somewhere," Dad wondered to him self, " Ah,there he is! Hey! Over here!" he called out to them and waved them over here. " Amaya, please remember your manners." he quietly added to me before the man got to us.

I Just looked up at my dad for a second and nodded before I looked over to where my mom was coming up.

" Hiya there! So you're the new family moving to the Leaf huh!" the blond man said happily, " I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'll be helping you on your way back to the village!" He introduced himself and shot out his hand to my dad.

" Yes that's us! We're the Shizuka Family," My dad answered with a smile and shook Naruto's hand, " I'm Kenta, this is my wife Hana and this is my daughter Amaya."

" It's nice to meet you, Naruto. " Mom greeted him with a sweet smile.

" It's nice to meet you too! " He smiled back at my mom and then looked at me. He crouched down to my level and grinned at me, " It's also nice to meet you, Amaya."

I held my breathe and took a step bad. I had no idea what to say, all I could do was pull my scarf up more and look away and nod.

His grin turned into an awkward one and said as he stood up, " Ehehe..Alright then.."

" Amaya,don't be rude! " My mom whispered to me then turned back to Naruto, " I'm so sorry, she's just not very happy about moving."

" Oh, I got ya," he replied sounding relieved. He looked back down at me, " Don't worry kid, the Leaf Village is a great place! And you'll make friends soon, I promise! Ya know, I got a daughter round your age too." He grinned at me as I stared up at him with a bit of doubt and wonder. " Welp,come on! We better get moving if we want to get back before dark!" he continued as he turned around.

" Right!" my dad replied as he followed the man, a bag hung over his shoulder.

My mother nodded in return, picking up her bag again and following after my dad, "Come on Amaya!" I hesitated a bit, looking back at the boat that was boarding new passengers. I frowned a bit and took a deep breath before following after them.

The whole time while we were walking to the village I couldn't help but stare at Naruto. His blond hair was really spiky and he had these weird lines on his face. he wore a black head band on his forehead above his blue eyes. He wore a black and orange jacket with a red symbol on the back, that I'm guessing was the Leaf Village symbol, and black pants.

He looked down at me,catching me staring at him, I quickly looked away and he just grinned. He slowed down his pace so then he was walking next to me. " I'm a ninja you know." he tried to say coolly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I looked up at him in disbelief for a second. " Y-you are..?" I managed to mutter out. I've seen some ninjas at the Snow Village but they... never dressed the way he did.. The only thing that was the same was wearing a headband.

" Yep! I'm the strongest ninja in the Leaf! I'm going to be the Hokage soon!" he answered cheerfully.I raised an eyebrow at him, confused on what he was talking about.

" Oh, Hokage is the person in charge of the Leaf Village, Amaya. You'll be learning all about that when you go to school!" My dad said, clearing up my confusion.

" Oh, so you guys are..?" Naruto started but my mom answered before he could finish.  
" Mhm. We're a shinobi family from the Snow." She smiled at him.

" Oh! That's awesome! I've been to the Snow before, it's a pretty looking place when it's not buried in snow!" he laughed and then turned his attention back to me, " So are you going to grow up to be a strong ninja, Amaya?"

I blinked at him and slowly looked down at my necklace. I grabbed it and ran my fingers across the cold surface of it, it was the stone that helped my family fight. My mom gave me hers and said that with it I can grow up to be brave and strong, it'll help me so I wont have to be afraid.

Naruto tilted his head questioningly at me. I didn't look back, I just continued to look at the dark blue stone. " I-I'll try." I finally answered quietly with a nod.

He grinned and patted my head, " I'm sure you will be."

By the time we had reached the village the sun was setting. We thanked Naruto and said bye to him after he helped us find our new home. By then it was dark and mom and dad said we should go to bed. The house already had furniture, so we had beds to sleep on, we just had to unpack our clothes and personal stuff tomorrow.

It was tough going to sleep though. I stayed up,sitting on my bed and looking out the window, while mom and dad were already asleep. I was just thinking about today and what I was going to do. The village was big, and had a lot more people than the Snow village, though they did look nice.. Was I really going to find friends here though? I'm not sure about that at all... And then I was also going to become a ninja in this village? For some reason that made me feel bad, it made me miss the Snow Village even more... I shook my head away from it though, since I couldn't just go back now. I sighed and wiped the gathering tears from my eyes. I pulled the covers over me and finally laid down, burring my face into my pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

A.N. Sorry I don't do much description of the character. I try to add them in naturally but most of the time I just end up forgetting or not creating a good chance too... I'll try to add more descriptions in the other chapters! So.. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or Grammar mistakes I missed!


	2. CH2 Not Very Well Hidden

**CH.2 Not Very Well Hidden..**

" Amaya! Come on I'm going shopping! " Mom called from downstairs as she slung her bag on her arm.

I peeked around the corner to look down the stairs at her," Why do I have to go?" I questioned, frankly afraid of getting lost in the village.

" Well Dad's out meeting with the Hokage for the day, so you can't be left alone here. And you need to see the village! Now come on." She concluded as she headed for the front door. I frowned, without being able to argue back I got up and grabbed my scarf out from my room and wrapped it around my neck before heading down stairs reluctantly.

We were walking down a street in the middle of the village when she looked down at me and asked, " What would you like to have for dinner tonight?". I shrugged, not knowing what I wanted since I was too distracted from looking around. Suddenly I felt my foot catch on something and my body tugged down.

" Wha- Agh!" I shot my hands out and caught myself before I slammed face first into the ground.

" Ah, Amaya!" Mom quickly stopped and got down on her knees by me, " Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

She was reaching out to help me but I already pushed myself up onto my knees, wincing at the sting I felt in my hands and knees. " I-I'm alright" I answered,standing back up.

" Oh,Amaya, now you're all covered in dirt." My mom frowned as she started to dust me off. I didn't say anything back, I just started to dust my arms off while my mom got my clothes. I winced again,feeling the sting come back as my mom wiped my face. " You're scratched up now too. Guess we're gonna have to get some band-aids and medicine for you. What did you trip on anyways?" she tilted her head at me. I only shrugged, looking down while fiddling with my scarf, I was too embarrassed to look up and say anything. " Well, you're alright now, right? That's all that matters." She kissed my forehead after she finished and stood back up and started walking again. I rolled up my scarf over my hands and followed after her.

When we were close to the store she stopped suddenly and turned around, I looked up at her confused. " Amaya,why don't you play at the park while I do the shopping,okay? " She smiled at me, " Who knows, you may even make some friends!" I looked at her as if that idea was crazy and was about to say no but she had already turned around and ran off yelling back," Alright! Have fun! I'll be back soon!" and she was gone.

I swallowed hard and looked over next to me at the park. It was big with slides,jungle gyms,swings, large tubes and a sandbox; all in front of a wall of trees. I just stood there for a moment staring at it,not sure what to do or where to go to when I saw a bunch of kids at the back. They were running around and waving their arms. 'What are they doing?' curiosity got the better of me as I went behind the trees and moved over close to where they were.

I slowly peeked out from behind the tree I was pressed against. It looked like they were playing tag but they were swinging and waving their arms and yelling things at each other,not running away. There was two boys and two guys. One boy was kneeling down on the ground and a girl was standing in front of him yelling stuff. The other girl and boy looked like they were brother and sister; they were waving their arms at the other two. I squinted my eyes and looked around. 'I thought I saw 5 kids...'

" Oh,they're going over there." I accidentally whispered as I watch them start to run over to the other side of the park. I waited for a minute before I started moving over to the other trees, but then that feeling came back. My foot caught on something and my body was being tugged down. " Gah!" a yell slipped out as I twisted around and fell down onto my side.

"Hm?"

"Ooow..." I whined as I got back up onto my knees. The sting got even worsened as it started to pull tears to my eyes. " Why do I keep falling?" I muttered bitterly as I looked down at my feet. ' That! ' my scarf had twisted around my foot. I looked sadly at it before grabbing it and trying to wipe off the dirt and foot print from it.

" Hey are you okay?"

'!' I quickly looked around saw it was the girl standing in front of the kneeling boy, only now she was standing in front of me and looking down at me confused.

she noticed the small scratches and dirt on me, " Are you hurt! Is someone bullying you! Where are they! I'll beat them up! " she started assuming so many things and looked really mad as she looked around.

" N-no! I-I'm not! I-I just tripped on my scarf! S-see!" I tried to prove it to her by showing the foot print on my scarf. I didn't know whether to be scared from her finding me, or shocked and confused from her reaction. She looked down at it skeptically, my hand started to shake from how hard my heart was racing.

She stared a moment before grinning, " Well that's good! Better than being bullied! " She said happily as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto my feet. " Still, you okay? " she asked again as she started to dust me off.

I took a step back away from her and dusted the rest of me off. " Y-yeah I-I'm okay.." I answered,looking down embarrassed.

Surprisingly she didn't take offense to me moving away, she only grinned and put her fists on her hips," Good! "

"Oi! Shikanori! what're ya doing over there!" one of the boys called to her.

" Hm? " she looked back for a second, " Oh! Come on,I'll introduce you to my friends! " she said happily, quickly grabbing my hand and dragging me with her.

" H-huh! W-wait! " I tried to object as I stumbled awkwardly behind her, trying not to step on my scarf again.

" What? " the other kids gave us both a confused look as we stopped in front of them.

" Hey guys this is-! Uh..." She looked back at me, " Hey what was your name again?" she tilted her head to the side.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes!


	3. CH3 Possible Friends?

**CH. 3 Possible Friends?**

I looked away and started to fiddle with my scarf, " A-Amaya Sh-Shizuka.." I answered quietly, but she still heard me.

" Amaya Shizuka! " She waved her arm above me as if I was something amazing, then she waved it back to gesture at her friends. " Shizuka these are my friends. The twins, Tsume and Mizuki Inuzuka"

"Sup?" they both said and grinned at me.

" And this is my best friend Chodai Akimichi!" she continues,wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulders.

" Hi there" he gave me a sheepish smile.

" Oh,also I'm Shikanori Nara!" she finished,pointing at herself with her thumb.

I looked at them all, seeing them all smile at me forced me to smile back awkwardly. They started to talk about what they should do with their game now, leaving me the odd one out. I didn't know what to say or do besides fiddle with my scarf more and wrapping it around my hands again. Not seeing much of interest around us, I just looked at them.

Shikanori was wearing a low pony tail, her hair was really dark almost black and was really spiky! She was wearing a dark green hoodie and brown shorts with grey shoes.

Tsume had dark brown hair that was really messy. He was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt with black pants and brown shoes. Mizuki had the same hair as Tsume but it was a bit lighter and it was longer. She was wearings a yellow t-shirt with white pants and blue shoes. They both also had red triangles on their faces, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head at them.

Chodai also had random purple hook marks on his cheeks. His hair was REALLY light brown though, it looked really fluffy.. He wore a white head band on his forehead and a dark blue t-shirt with a grey long sleeve under it and really dark purple shorts with brown shoes.

" Oh hey wait! Amaya why don't you join our game! " Mizuki offered happily, snapping me back to reality.

" U-uhm.." I started.

" Yea that's a great idea! " Shikanori agreed with a big smile. " Come on Amaya! You can even be on my team! "

" B-but... Wh-what are you guys even playing?" I asked, rolling my hands up into my scarf now.

" Oh, we're playing ninja! " Tsume answered with a grin.

" Ninja?" I tilted my head

" Yes, Ninja. " an unknown voice answered. Suddenly another boy jumped down from a tree and landed right in front of me, his hands in his pockets.

" Wh-what the!" I gasped and stumbled back a bit.

He smirked, obviously amused by my reaction. " Ninja, " he repeated before forcefully poking me, causing me to fall over, " Obviously something you wouldn't be good at." he concluded,putting his hand back in his black pants pocket.

I squirmed for a bit before I could get my hands out from my scarf so I could push myself back up, " H-hey! That wasn't fair! " I complained,looking up at him into his black eyes.

" Yea Katsuo! What's your problem! " Shikanori growled at him while the twins went over to me to see if I was okay.

" Well we're playing Ninja aren't we? " Katsuo stuck his tongue out at Shikanori.

" That still wasn't fair! We weren't playing yet and her hands were in her scarf! " Mizuki barked.

" Well she shouldn't have had her hands in her scarf! " he rolled his eyes.

" Idiot, she would've still have fallen over! Her scarf is too long so she trips over it! Honestly you're such a bother." Shikanori huffed,crossing her arms and glaring at Katsuo.

" Whatever"

" It's too long? " Tsume tilted his head, " Oh! I have an idea! Amaya lemme see your scarf! " he asked, holding out his hand to me.

I looked over at him, " What? Wh-why? " I asked worriedly, tightening my grip on the scarf.

" Don't worry, I just wanna see it for a second. I wont do anything to it or take it, I promise. " He smiled at me and held his hand closer to me.

I looked him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He looked back and didn't look away, his smile just widened. " ... Okay.." I finally agreed and took off my scarf and handed it to him.

His smile brightened, "Thanks! Now hold still just for a second.." he asked as he moved behind me and started to wrap the scarf back around my neck.

" ? ... What're you..? " I tried to turn my head to look at him.

" There! " he proclaimed as he let go of the scarf. He moved his head into my view and grinned, " I tied the rest of the scarf into a big bow! Now it wont trip you!"

I blinked at him, " R-really? " I asked in disbelief, he just nodded. I looked behind me and saw that he did tie it in a bow, and the ends didn't even come close to the ground! " Thank you! " I smiled back at him.

" Great, now she wont trip over herself! Now we can play Ninja,right? " Katsuo brought back up.

I glared at him and was about to say something when suddenly, " Amaya! Come on it's time to go home!" I heard my mom call for me. We all looked over at her,seeing her wave me over.

"Aw..." Shikanori pouted.

" Oh well, maybe next time. Huh,Snowflake?" Katsuo looked at me with a smirk.I quickly shot another glare back at him before hurrying over to my mom.

" Hey! We'll see ya around, Amaya! Okay! " Shikanori yelled out,making me stop and look back at them and seeing her waving. Soon Tsume and Mizuki joined in.

" Yea! Let's play then!" the twins added together. Chodai just smiled and waved with them.

I actually smiled and waved back, not forced at all. " Okay! " I yelled back in agreement before turning around and leaving with my mom.

" Looks like you made some friends,huh?" Mom asked with a smile.

" Yea.. I guess so." I said a bit happily.

She patted my head," I told you you would."

'Maybe it wont be that bad here... If we really are friends anyways... Also guess I'm not good at blending in either.' I thought, making me smile to myself.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed!


	4. CH4 Class Is Now In Session!

**CH. 4 Class Is Now In Session!**

" Alright, you sure you have everything? " My mom questioned as she messed with my hair.

" Yes Mom I'm sure." I answered, taking a step back and shaking my head to put my hair back to how it originally was.

She frowned at me for ruining what she styled. " Fine, then quickly get to class before you're late!" she hurried me,waving her hands at me.

I hesitated a bit, looking back at the school with a worried look before looking back at Mom and nodding. " Okay, bye Mom. I love you." I gave her a weak smile before turning around and walking into the school.

She smiled," Love you too Honey."

" Room 1K... Room 1K..." I wondered to myself as I walked down the hallway, watching other rooms go past me. " Hmmm.. Ah! There it is." Room 1K was finally in front of me, only because it was the end of the hallway so there was no more space for any other rooms to appear. I peeked my head in a bit, the room looked like all the others. A teacher's desk in the middle of the front of the room and three rows of stair case desks at the back. the only difference was there being a short coat rack and shelves on the wall by the door, and there was also drawings hung on the walls of the room. ' I'm here but... What should I do? Where should I go..?' I thought nervously as I looked around at everyone in the room.

Sniff sniff, " Huh? Hey! Amaya!"

I froze in place, 'Oh no someone saw me! ', I started to slowly turn around, ' who is it? '. He was waving at me, his grin widened when I finally turned around and looked at him. 'Oh', I let out the breath I was holding and gave him a small smile, ' Tsume.'

" What? " Shikanori was sitting in the second to last row and was talking with Mizuki, who was sitting next to her, before she turned and looked over at me from Tsume's outburst. "Oh! Hey! Amaya! Come sit with us!" She offered,waving me over to them with a smile bigger than Tsume's grin.

My smile got a little bigger as I nodded and headed up towards them. Shikanori was sitting between Choudai and Mizuki on the second to last row. Mizuki was on her left,sitting by the aisle between the other set of desks, and Choudai was sitting on her right. Tsume was sitting on the last row behind his sister. Each row holds about 5-4 kids our age, so there were a lot of space around them. Where was I going to sit?

" Oi! Come sit by me! Not with those losers!" Tsume grinned even bigger, patting the spot next to him.

" Eeeh?" Shikanori and Mizuki both glared at him. He just snickered and stuck his tongue out at them.

Since it was the first offer I quickly took it and sat down next to him. He turned back to me with that grin still on his face, " Awesome! We can rule the top row!" he claimed, laughing and holding up his hand. I just smiled and gave him a light hi-five.

" Alright everyone take your seats!" A female voice suddenly ordered. Everyone who wasn't already sitting replied with 'Yes Sensei!' and scrambled to sit down. " Good good!" a dark maroon headed woman nodded happily as she walked in and stood next to her desk. She scanned the class with her brown eyes, waiting for everyone to settle down. When it was finally quiet she smiled and pulled out a list. " Okay! Before we begin, I'm going to take attendance! Say here when your name is called! " Everyone seemed to stiffen up a bit for some reason. " Akimichi Choudai! "

" H-here.." Choudai answered hesitantly, picking up his hand a bit.

The teacher looked up as if unsure she heard him, when she saw his hand up she nodded and marked the paper. "... Hyuuga Yasuhiro!"

" Here, Sensei!" A boy in the first row sitting in an isle seat answered.

The teacher nodded without looking again and made another mark. " ... Inuzuka Mizuki!"

" Here here!" Mizuki answered happily.

" Inuzuka Tsume! "

" Here as well! " Tsume answered with a salute.

The teacher smiled a bit at the action and nodded again. " Alright," mark, " Now.. Nara Shikanori! "

"Right here Teach!" Shikanori called with her hand held up high.

The teacher nodded another time and made a mark, " Hmm... Now.. Oh, Shizuka Amaya? " she asked with a tone of wonder instead of order this time, lifting her head up a bit.

" Ah.. Here..!" I hesitatingly answered, unsure whether or not to bring up my hand.

She looked up at me a bit surprised. She smiled at me, " So you're the one whose family moved here from the Snow Village,huh?" she asked, lowering her clipboard a bit.I gave her a small smile and was about to answer when a burst of laughter suddenly came. " Hm? And what's so funny, Katsuo?" she gave a stern look to her right.

My head snapped up a bit before following her gaze with a bit of wide eyes at hearing the name. And just as it seemed, Katsuo was sitting in the second set of seats in the second to last row. His laughter died down to a snicker before he answered, " Oh,nothing. I just kind of find that funny, don't you" he turned to face me with a sly smile, " Snowflake?" he ended with a smirk. I was taken aback, ' Again with that name. ' I just looked away and stared at the desk. He took it as a pout,making his smirk spread.

" I better not find any conflict between you two. " The teacher warned, " Which reminds me. As you have all heard, Amaya is not from our Village or Country. She has just recently moved here from the Snow Village. You are all to treat her equally, she is no different from you all just because she is from a different village. She is now a member of Konoha and you will all treat her as such! Is that understood? " she ordered with her hands on her hips, her brown eyes scanned the room sternly.

" Yes Sensei. " Everyone in the class seemed to answer,almost in unison.

" Good.. Now then.. I can see that Katsuo is here. " She gave him another warning glace before returning to her paper, " Uzumaki Harumi! "

" Yep yep! Here Sensei! " A blonde girl answered cheerily.

" Alright... And Yamanaka Inoichi!"

" Here! " A dark blonde boy answered, holding his hand up with a smile.

" Alright! Everyone is here! Now let me introduce myself." she began as she made her final mark and placed the clipboard on her desk. " My name is Kararui but you will all be addressing me by Kararui Sensei. I am only one of your Sensei's though." she smiled, " I look forward to working with you all for your school years! Now it's time to head outside to meet your second Sensei!"

* * *

A.N. thanks for reading! Tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed!


End file.
